colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
I Like It - BTS
Descripción *'Título:' I Like It (좋아요). *'Artista:' Bangtan Boys. *'Single:' 2 COOL 4 SKOOL. *'Pista:' #6 *'Género:' Hip-hop, Rap. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 12 de Junio de 2013. Video center|400 px V, SUGA, Jin, Jungkook, Rap Monster, Jimin, J-Hope Romanización Wanna be loved don't wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love baby, I want it Niga ollineun modeun sajinmada johayo nambalhaneun cheoeum boneun jeo namja, nuguya? a matda, na ije namjachingu aniji jayeonseure ni beonho nulleotjanha jeonhwana katokhajani kkok jineun geot gatgo mworado an hamyeon nal singyeongdo an sseul geot gateo wae sirheoyo beoteuneun eomneunde? sirheo jeo samsip myeot myeong jung hanaga doeneun ge yeogido jotago jeogido jotago hanbeonman noljago wae geuri gomnyago uh fuck that all stupid bitchs ijen nae kkeodo aninde wae ppaetgineun geot gateunji haha neon na eobsi cham jal sane nunkkol siryeounikka noneun geot jom salsalhae mokkkaji ollaon jeojureul samkigo oneuldo johayoreul nureuji shit Neon nami doego ohiryeo deo joha boyeo pretty woman Yeah yeah yeah yeah O yalmipgedo yeojeonhi neon joha boyeo pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love baby, I want it Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love baby, I want it Chingu nomi nureun johayoro boineun ni eolgureun hwolssin joha boyeo sae namchingwa jjigeun sajin sok tag tag deokbune chueok sogeuro nan backspace geu sesangeun eoneusae dadeul meomchwoinneunde nan wae yeojeonhi geu sigane geolchyeoinneunde ha neon nae saenggageul halkka? (halkka?) gominhamyeo johayoreul nureulkka malkka susip beoneul banbokhae neoui maeumeun machi dandudaecheoreom nareul ssakduk gachaeobsi jallanaetjiman nan dokkaebi gamtu mollae dagaga neoui ilsangsaenghwareul maennal bone geuttaemada meorissogeun baekpalbeonnoe oh shit! Nae saenggageun halkka halkka? gominhamyeo johayoreul nureuji malja Neon nami doego ohiryeo deo joha boyeo pretty woman Yeah yeah yeah yeah O yalmipgedo yeojeonhi neon joha boyeo pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love baby, I want it Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love baby, I want it Neo yojeume eotteoke jinaego inna gunggeumhae boni johayoga bitna na eobsi jal saneun niga wae saenggangnatji chajaon geon hansimman deo nado nureugo galge ni geul wie nan yojeum neo eobsi ireoke jinae Know you want it Neon nami doego ohiryeo deo joha boyeo pretty woman Yeah yeah yeah yeah O yalmipgedo yeojeonhi neon joha boyeo pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love baby, i want it Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love baby, I want it Inglés Wanna be loved don't wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved same love as you baby I want it On every picture you post a guy I’ve never seen before likes it, who is he? oh right, I’m not your boyfriend anymore I naturally typed in your number but calling or texting you seems like I am losing if I don’t say anything I don’t think you’ll even care about me why isn’t there a Dislike button? I don’t like becoming just one of the thirty-something guys Guys like your picture here guys like your picture there Commenting "let’s meet up and play,” “why are you so pretty” Uh fuck that, all stupid bitches You’re not even mine anymore but why do I feel like you’re being taken away? haha you're doing so well without me I don't want to see you partying so hard I swallow the curse that comes up through my throat today I press the Like button again shit After breaking up, you look better pretty woman Yeah yeah yeah yeah You're still hatefully beautiful pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved same love as you baby, I want it Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved same love as you baby, I want it My friend liked your photo your face looks much better You tag tag a photo that you took with your new boyfriend because of that, I backspace into the past in that world everything is stopped but why am I still stuck that time? do you think of me? (do you?) I contemplate if I should click Like or not Over and over your heart is like a guillotine you severely cut me out but I sneak up behind you like an ogre and I watch your life everyday every time I just think oh shit! Do you think of me? (do you?) I contemplate again, let's not click Like After breaking up, you look better pretty woman Yeah yeah yeah yeah You're still hatefully beautiful pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved same love as you baby, i want it Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved same love as you baby, i want it As I wonder how you're doing the Like button shines you, the one that lives fine without me why did I think of you? It's pathetic I click Like and leave this is how I'm spending my time without you Know you want it After breaking up, you look better pretty woman Yeah yeah yeah yeah You're still hatefully beautiful pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved same love as you baby, i want it Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved same love as you baby, i want it Español Queiro ser amado no quiero ser idioto quiero ser sereno quiero ser amado el mismo amor de tú cariño, lo quiero En cada foto que subes un chico quien nunca veía le gusta, ¿quién es? oh cierto, ya no soy tu novio inconscientemente, pulso tu numero en el teléfono Parece que estoy perdiendo cuando te llamo o te mando un mensaje si no digo nada pienso que no me preocupas ¿Porqué no hay un botón de aversión? no me gusta ser uno de los treinta y más hombres ellos le gusta tu foto aquí ellos le gusta to foto allí Dicen "nos vemos y juguemos,” “porqué eres tan bonita” jodes esto, todos son brujas estupidas ¿ya no eres de mia pero porqué me siento que te está alejando de mi? haha estás haciendo tan bien sin mi no quiero ver festejas tanto paro los maldiciones que están escalando mi garganta hoy pulso el botón de "Me gusta" otra vez mierda Después de que rompimos, te ves mejor mujer linda Yeah yeah yeah yeah Aún eres detestablemente bonita mujer linda Oh pretty woman No quiero ser idioto quiero ser sereno quiero ser amado el mismo amor de tú cariño, lo quiero No quiero ser idioto quiero ser sereno quiero ser amado el mismo amor de tú cariño, lo quiero Mi amigo pulsó "Me gusta" a tu foto tu cara te ves mejor etiquetas etiquetas un foto con tu novio nuevo por eso es que estoy retreciendo al pasado en ese mundo todo ha parado ¿pero porqué estoy suspendido en ese momento? ¿Pensarías en mi? (¿Lo harías?) considero si debería pular "Me gusta" o no este ciclo repite tu corazón es como una guillotina me cortas severamente pero me colo detrás de ti como un ogre y miro tu vida cada día cada vex pienso ¡Mierda! ¿Pensarías en mi? (¿Lo harías?) considero otra vez, no pulsemos "Me gusta" Después de que rompimos, te ves mejor mujer linda Yeah yeah yeah yeah Aún eres detestablemente bonita mujer linda Oh pretty woman No quiero ser idioto quiero ser sereno quiero ser amado el mismo amor de tú cariño, lo quiero No quiero ser idioto quiero ser sereno quiero ser amado el mismo amor de tú cariño, lo quiero Me pregunto ¿Cómo estarías estos días? el botón de "Me gusta" brilla tú eres la persona que está viviendo tan bien sin mi ¿Porqué yo pensaría en ti? Es patético pulso el botón de "Me gusta" y dejo esto es cómo estoy viviendo sin ti Sé que lo quieres Después de que rompimos, te ves mejor mujer linda Yeah yeah yeah yeah Aún eres detestablemente bonita mujer linda Oh pretty woman No quiero ser idioto quiero ser sereno quiero ser amado el mismo amor de tú cariño, lo quiero No quiero ser idioto quiero ser sereno quiero ser amado el mismo amor de tú cariño, lo quiero Hangul Wanna be loved Don't wanna be fool, wanna be cool, wanna be loved 너와의 same love Baby I want it 니가 올리는 모든 사진마다 좋아요 남발하는 처음 보는 저 남자.. 누구야? 아 맞다 나 이제 남자친구 아니지 자연스레 니 번호 눌렀잖아 전화나 카톡하자니 꼭 지는 것 같고 뭐라도 안 하면 날 신경도 안 쓸 것 같어 (왜) 싫어요 버튼은 없는데 싫어 저 삼십 몇 명 중 하나가 되는 게 여기도 좋다고 저기도 좋다고 한번만 놀자고 왜 그리 곱냐고 Uh f**k that, all stupid b*******s 이? 내 꺼도 아닌데 왜 뺏기는 것 같은지 하하 넌 나 없이 참 잘 사네 눈꼴 시려우니까 노는 것 좀 살살해 목까지 올라온 저주를 삼키고 오늘도 좋아요를 누르지.. shit 넌 남이 되고 오히려 더 좋아 보여 pretty woman Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah 오 얄밉게도 여전히 넌 좋아 보여 pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don't wanna be fool, wanna be cool, wanna be loved 너와의 same love I know it's over Don't wanna be fool, wanna be cool, wanna be loved 너와의 same love Baby I want it 친구 놈이 누른 좋아요로 보이는 니 얼굴은 훨씬 좋아 보여 새 남친과 찍은 사진 속 tag tag 덕분에 추억 속으로 난 backspace 그 세상은 어느새 다들 멈춰있는데 난 왜 여전히 그 시간에 걸쳐있는데? Ha 넌 내 생각을 할까? (할까?) 고민하며 좋아요를 누를까 말까 수십 번을 반복해 너의 마음은 마치 단두대처럼 나를 싹둑 가차없이 잘라냈지만 난 도깨비 감투, 몰래 다가가 너의 일상생활을 맨날 보네 그때마다 머릿속은 백팔번뇌 Oh shit 내 생각은 할까? (할까?) 고민하며 좋아요를 누르지 말자 넌 남이 되고 오히려 더 좋아 보여 pretty woman Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah 오 얄밉게도 여전히 넌 좋아 보여 pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don't wanna be fool, wanna be cool, wanna be loved 너와의 same love I know it's over Don't wanna be fool, wanna be cool, wanna be loved 너와의 same love Baby I want it 너 요즘에 어떻게 지내고 있나 궁금해 보니 좋아요가 빛나 나 없이 잘 사는 니가 왜 생각났지? 찾아온 건 한심만 더 나도 누르고 갈게 니 글 위에 난 요즘 너 없이 이렇게 지내 (Know you want it) 넌 남이 되고 오히려 더 좋아 보여 pretty woman Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah 오 얄밉게도 여전히 넌 좋아 보여 pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don't wanna be fool, wanna be cool, wanna be loved 너와의 same love I know it's over Don't wanna be fool, wanna be cool, wanna be loved 너와의 same love Baby I want it Creditos Categoría:BTS (Bangtan Boys) Categoría:Big Hit Entertainment Categoría:Kpop Lyrics